Grimmy Awards
The Grimmy Awards or Grimmys are an annual event on the Grimm Wiki where editors and guests of the wiki vote in categories to name the best of the year. The awards take place each year after the last episode of the year airs. There are many categories such as Best Episode, Best Wesen, and Best Actor or Actress. For the first 2 years, voting was done using top 10 lists, but starting in 2014 polls were used instead. Eligible and Ineligible Episodes Episodes and what occurred or appeared in those episodes are only eligible for awards during the calendar year that they air. 2011 Ineligible Episodes (No 2011 Grimmys) 2012 Eligible Episodes 2013 Eligible Episodes 2014 Eligible Episodes Results 2012 Best Actor or Actress Actor 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Silas Weir Mitchell Actor 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: David Giuntoli Actor 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Sasha Roiz Best Antagonist Antagonist 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Sean Renard Antagonist 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Adalind Schade Antagonist 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Eric Renard Best Character Character 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Monroe Character 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Nick Burkhardt Character 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Rosalee Calvert Best Cliffhanger Cliffhanger 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: "Season of the Hexenbiest": What will happen to Renard now that Nick knows he is the one seeing Juliette? Cliffhanger 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: "Woman in Black": How would Nick respond to his mom's sudden appearance? Cliffhanger 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: "Plumed Serpent": Will we see Ariel again? Best Episode Episode 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: "Leave It to Beavers" Episode 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: "Over My Dead Body" Episode 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: "Cat and Mouse" Best Looking Character Best Looking 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Nick Burkhardt Best Looking 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Angelina Lasser Best Looking 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Sean Renard Best Weapon Weapon 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Doppelarmbrust Weapon 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Scythe Weapon 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Kanabo Best Wesen Wesen 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: Blutbad Wesen 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Mauvais Dentes Wesen 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Dämonfeuer Best Writer Writer 1st - 2012.png|1st Place: David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf for writing "Three Coins in a Fuchsbau", "Island of Dreams", "Happily Ever Aftermath", "Woman in Black", "Bad Teeth", "The Kiss", and "Season of the Hexenbiest" Writer 2nd - 2012.png|2nd Place: Nevin Densham for writing "Leave It to Beavers" Writer 3rd - 2012.png|3rd Place: Akela Cooper for writing "La Llorona" 2013 Best Actor or Actress Actor 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Silas Weir Mitchell Actor 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Sasha Roiz Actor 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place Tie: David Giuntoli and Shohreh Aghdashloo Best Antagonist Antagonist 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Baron Samedi Antagonist 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Zombie Nick Antagonist 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Eric Renard Best Character Character 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Nick Burkhardt Character 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Monroe Character 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Sean Renard Best Cliffhanger Cliffhanger 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm": How will Nick, unconscious, zombified, and sealed in a coffin with a fake ID in a plane en route to Europe, overcome Baron Samedi? Cliffhanger 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: "The Ungrateful Dead" and "PTZD": Nick is a zombie! Can he be stopped? Cliffhanger 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm": Whose baby is Adalind having? Best Episode Episode 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: "Twelve Days of Krampus" Episode 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: "Face Off" Episode 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: "Endangered" Best Guest Star Guest Star 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Danny Bruno Guest Star 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Reg E. Cathey Guest Star 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Shohreh Aghdashloo Best Looking Character Best Looking 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Rosalee Calvert Best Looking 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Nick Burkhardt Best Looking 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Elly Mahario Best Weapon Weapon 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Vambrace Weapon 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Doppelarmbrust Weapon 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Fuchsteufelwild nails Best Wesen Wesen 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: Cracher-Mortel Wesen 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Blutbad Wesen 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place Tie: Glühenvolk, Hexenbiest, Krampus, and Musai Best Writer Writer 1st - 2013.png|1st Place: David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf for writing "Face Off", "Volcanalis", "The Waking Dead", "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm", "The Ungrateful Dead", and "PTZD" Writer 2nd - 2013.png|2nd Place: Dan E. Fesman for writing "Twelve Days of Krampus" Writer 3rd - 2013.png|3rd Place: Sean Calder for writing "Kiss of the Muse" and "One Night Stand" Category:Content Category:Content